


Spared

by chronicAngel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Backstory, Brotherly Bonding, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Stan's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's my friend Finny's birthday tomorrow, so this is his present!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spared

This Saturday morning started out the same as most, groggily rubbing your eyes as you woke up and pushed yourself off of the still-sleeping form of Stanford-- the two of you must have fallen asleep at some point during a midnight wrestling match-- and making your way downstairs. Your younger brother, Sherman, already in his highchair and making spit bubbles at your mom. Your dad sat in his chair at the end of the table, face hidden behind a completely unfolded newspaper, the article on the back titled _CORDLESS PHONES ON THE RISE_ , and steam still rose from the cup of coffee on the table in front of him. Your mom looked up when she saw you, giving an early morning grunt of greeting before standing to pour you a bowl of cereal.

As if on cue, your brother came down the stairs, yawning as he came into view in the kitchen. The two of you exchanged a high five as he sat down at the chair next to yours, and Ma ruffled his hair after placing your bowls of cereal on the table in front of you, knowing full well that neither would stay there for very long as you picked it up and hopped up to watch morning cartoons, a small bit of milk spilling over the side and onto the floor. Your father grumbled at you to clean it up and you nodded, putting your bowl down and rushing to clean up the mess. The next hour was filled with Looney Tunes and laughing as your brother took his time with finishing his bowl, but the second he was done, the both of you dropped them in the sink and almost forgot to tell your mother where you were going with your rush to get out the door.

"Ma, Dad, Ford an' I are goin' to the beach again, we'll be home before dinner!" You were pretty sure you heard your dad mumble about something in the paper, but your mom gave a recognizable nod as she pulled your younger brother out of his chair to give him a post-breakfast bath. You weren't totally sure of how fussy he had been today, but there was a Carrots and Peas-colored splotch on the wall next to your head and, despite his apparent calm, there was baby food in your dad's mustache. You and Ford exchanged a nod before running out the front door, silently agreeing to race to your secret cave lest you become rotten eggs.

When you got there, your face morphed into amazement when you saw the ship the two of you had been working on.

"Wow, Ford, it looks great! Just a few more planks and she'll be sea-ready, I'm sure of it!" He laughed and you punched him in the arm, before running deeper into the cave, to a wall which had your fishing poles propped against it and a line of rocks that looked like natural decoration. You counted to the third one, practically the size of a boulder, before lifting it and pulling out the hammer you had hidden.

Ford pulled a large collection of nails out of his pocket, and you set to hammering away as he moved to grab his hammer-- hidden under the seventh rock, so they wouldn't be too close or too far away, if someone were to find your project.

The two of you stayed there for hours, taking long breaks to play tag or fish together, toes curling up in the sand at the very edge of the ocean as your sneakers rested off to the side, socks tucked inside. You didn't even notice as the sun streaked across the sky and the sky became a dazzling shade of pink-orange, clouds clearing until it was just an open space, the sun reflecting on the water to create a scene that one might see in a scene painting. It wasn't until your brother had developed sweat stains under his armpits and you looked up to mock him about it that you noticed how late it had gotten, the sky a much darker blue than it had been when you left the house.

"How dead do you think we'll be if we don't get home to dinner on time?" Ford lifted his head, and his eyes went wide as the stars reflected off his glasses, his expression enough to tell you that his answer was 'Pretty dead'. You scrambled to get your shoes back on and hide the hammer at the same time, leading to your legs trying to carry you in two different directions and you falling in your back on the sand. You huffed and stared at the stars above your head, and once he had his shoes on, despite the fact that you were both dead the second you stepped foot in the door, he walked over and sat cross-legged next to you, looking up at the same stars you were looking up at and pointing out the constellations hidden in the dark canvas of the sky. You laughed and ruffled his hair in the same way your mom did in the mornings when he pointed out Gemini, the twins, your sign, sighing through your big nose as you finally pushed yourself off your back and pulled your socks and shoes on.

When you walked through the door to your house, the two of you were laughing, punching each others' arms and stealing his glasses, playing a game of keep away with them and holding them over your heads as you walked in. He grabbed them from your hand when you saw your mom on the couch, hair off her face as she slept with your younger brother in arm, you smiled. Spared.

Ford took Shermie up to his room before the two of you climbed into your separate beds, and you curled up under the blanket, the two of you always switching because yours was scratchy and his didn't trap heat as well, but neither of you minded the other's problem. You had hardly laid down before your eyes closed and snores escaped.


End file.
